The overall goal of the enrichment component is to continue the vibrant, comprehensive and integrated program that enhances diabetes research and training by promoting a cohesive intellectual community characterized by interaction and free discussion of ideas, collaborations, innovation, and access to current scientific developments and concepts. The specific aims are to: 1. Conduct a campus-wide monthly DRC Plenary Lecture Series featuring national research leaders. 2. Co-sponsor speakers presenting original diabetes research in seminar series run by other departments and centers to fully engage a wide spectrum of UAB investigators in diabetes research. 3. Sponsor symposia and conferences that respond to evolving interest of DRC members and that introduce new ideas and technologies, including the annual UAB Diabetes Research Day. 4. Conduct round-table discussions involving DRC investigators centered on various research themes, as well as workshops and short courses, in order to develop cross-disciplinary collaborative projects, and the development of new research grant applications. 5. Sponsor mini-sabbaticals and consultantships on behalf of DRC investigators and research core personnel for new methods development, technology acquisition, and new lines of investigation. 6. Work synergistically with existing training grant programs to enhance environment for trainees conducting diabetes-related research, and access of students/fellows wishing to study with DRC Members. Also, assure full and appropriate representation of DRC members on training grant faculty. 7. Enhance the training environment by sponsoring diabetes journal clubs and travel awards for research presentations at scientific meetings and visits by trainees to extramural laboratories. 8. Develop non-research base DRC membership categories for academic clinicians, research trainees, and affiliate scientists in order to (i) develop an expanded capacity for collaborations and translational research, (ii) better engage trainees in the DRC environment, and (iii) engage investigators in other disease areas who study systems, mechanisms, and technologies relevant to diabetes. 9. Establish novel evidence-based models of multi-disciplinary health care and informatics systems in collaboration with the UAB Health System and the CCTS (i.e., the CTSA at UAB) to establish effective venues for diabetes patient care, training, and research. 10. Establish mechanisms for evaluating the effectiveness of the enrichment programs, and for monitoring and responding to the evolving needs of the DRC research members.